stop making a fool out of me
by nicheartslea
Summary: It was Thursday. She liked Thursday's, though she didn't know why. AU Finchel drabble


Hiiii! This is a last minute thought I had. This is my first try at a Finchel drabble! It's short and different than anything I have ever read, personally. This drabble is actually based on something that happened to me and I've always wanted to tell my story with Finn and Rachel. So, these things did happen to me, but I liked making a Finchel twist. :)

Enjoy

* * *

It was Thursday. She liked Thursday's, though she didn't know why. She had classes on Wednesday and so Thursday was kind of like her day off in a way. Well, aside from her usual closing shift at Banana Republic, the store she worked at.

She enjoyed her job, it was perfect. She got to talk to people, dress nice and save her mind from everything else for four hours at a time.

It was December too, her favorite month so far. It was Christmastime so that made her really happy, even if she was jewish. She got to see the tree light up every night from the store window and she listened to kids caroling as the walked by. She was always cold too, which meant she could cuddle up with her blanket and hot chocolate every night after work.

She liked the closing shift because it meant that it was her, a manager and someone else. Tonight she was hoping it was a certain someone. Someone who made her teeth chatter, her hands shake, and her tummy twist with feelings.

His name was Finn, and he was so different than anyone she had ever meant. He was sarcastic, insane, and a little all over the place.

A perfect case for Rachel Berry.

She didn't know why she was so drawn to him, maybe because it was her and him for four hours, the store never really got busy. There was always time to talk.

He called her sometimes too. She remembers the first time he called her, she was home alone, her dad's on a weekend trip.

_She had just gotten home from work, today was his day off. _

_Her phone rang, and immediately answered it thinking it was her best friend Kurt. _

_"Helllllo." she sang through the speaker. _

_"Uh, Rachel?" she heard a voice. _

_"Finn?" she suddenly said. _

_"Hi, what are you doing?" he asked her. _

_She looked at her phone in puzzlement. _

_"I'm uh, I just got home from work. What are you doing?" she said and pulled her legs up on the couch. _

_"Well, I don't really know why I'm calling you, its just that Puck is talking to some girl and I was bored." he said simply. _

_Puck, his best friend, the hot one she had met the other night. _

_She laughed a little. _

_"Oh, so that's what we are. I'll make sure to call you when my best friend is on the phone with his boyfriend." and she heard his laugh tinker from his line. _

_"Why did you pick up the phone so fast?" he questioned and she rolled her eyes, questions like these weren't unusual. She was used to him questioning her with ridiculous questions. _

_"I thought you were my best friend, Kurt." she said. _

_"Oh, sorry, I'm not Kurt." he said with a hint of, jealousy maybe. _

_"He's gay." she blurted and immediately regretted saying that out loud. _

_He was silent. _

_"I just thought you should know." she finished. _

_"Well, Puck's gay too." he said and she heard a faint "hey!" in the background. _

_She laughed. _

_"Well, Rachel, this was nice. Thanks for picking up the phone." he said. _

_"Thanks for uh, calling." she said still unsure of what was really happening. _

_"See you, around." and he hung up. _

_She immediately called Kurt to tell him about how the strange guy she works with called her. _

She smiled as she clocked in to the time clock. She remembers everything. She doubts he remembers anything. She doesn't even know why she cares so much. She knows he's working tonight and even though Kurt says it's weird that she remembers his schedule, she insists that it's not.

She tried to calm her heart down as she walks onto the floor. She catches his eye and he's already looking at her. She smiles and looks to the floor, thats what they are, caught in-between pretending and ignoring.

He liked her, she knew that. He had too. The two hour calls they had, the flirty moves. She liked him too, no matter how hard it was to accept. She kinda fell for those small amber eyes.

"Hey, Rach." he said and smiled his lopsided smile that made her die every time.

"Hi, Finn. How are you?" she asked.

"Stop flirting with Rachel, Finn. There are customers." Will, their boss said teasingly.

"We aren't flirting." Rachel responded and walked over to Will.

"Sure. Sure." he said and she proceeded to get instructions on her jobs for the night.

She watched him as he did his job. He was great with people, he could sell anyone, anything. She admired him and she only wished he saw what she did. She knew he had the confidence, but he never showed it. He was stuck, between being 19 years old and not going to school and working at Banana Republic his whole life. She knew he was more than that, and all she wanted was a chance to show him.

She would always watch him at the cash register and how people reacted to him, if only they saw what she saw. She always picked the room where she could see him in the mirror. He was tall and had dark hair. She laughed when he made fun of her height, she was only 5'2. He laughed at her jokes too and he liked that she talked too much. Not a lot of people didn't. He said her stories were the best part of his day, so every day she tried to think of a noteworthy story she could throw into the four hours they had.

The other employees teased them about being in love with each other. Rachel tried to hard to distract the attention away from them. She didn't want to mix work and pleasure. She couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks whenever they accused her and Finn. They had become such close friends that everyone they worked with knew that they were Rachel & Finn.

A pair.

She smiled when she thought of them as a pair.

"Thinking of me?" he whispered in her ear as he walked by.

She hated when he did that. Just make her heart stop like that, it wasn't fair. She could feel every part of her body tingle under his closeness. She sucked in a huge breath of air, and tried to get her heart beating normally.

"You wish." she teased and she turned the other way and turned her head back, and winked as she saw him staring at her.

She tried to convince herself that it was just a friendly feeling. She told Kurt that it was normal and that he was just her best friend. Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You're telling me that you're only just friends, but whenever you talk about him, you start playing with your rings and your cheeks stay a permanent color or pink? Can the lies, Rachel." he would tell her.

She would always sigh and say, "You have no idea."

They do this every Thursday, flirting relentlessly. He's slowly becoming her best friend, and he hers. She wishes they could be more, she knows that he likes her. He knows that she likes him.

III

Two times.

Two times she came really close to confronting him with her feelings. Well, she wouldn't cave first, he would have to tell her first. Rachel Berry was no fool.

The first time, they were in the break room. She was brining hangars in from the store and he was just getting to work. Just a week ago, he had demanded he know if she had a crush on him. She didn't tell him of course and asked if he had them for her. He never told her, so they left it. Rachel Berry always told people how she felt, she never had a problem telling anyone.

Until she met Finn Hudson. The boy who literally made her knees go week, which she didn't think was possible.

"Rachel? Are you mad at me?" he asked her after the second time of ignoring him.

"Finn, why would I be mad at you, I'm fine." she lied.

"Um. Well, you're ignoring me."

She took a deep breath.

"Well, you ask me if I have a crush on you all the time, shouldn't I be able to ask you? You cant just demand answers if you're not going to give them to me either." she said and slammed the door behind her.

The second time, was after work, on a Sunday.

They both got off at 5:30 and everyone was already looking at them leaving together.

"We're going on a date." Finn announced to the staff. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"No, we aren't. I'm going home." Rachel tried.

Everyone laughed at Finn for Rachel's denial.

They walked outside.

She took in a huge breath of air when she saw the Christmas Tree. She loved the Christmas tree, it was her favorite part of Christmas.

"You like the tree don't you?" he asked and looked down at her.

"Finn, it's so breathtaking. I love it more than any other tree I've seen." she laughed.

They walked up to the tree and looked up and he looked at her and did the same.

"I've never met anyone who has liked Christmas trees as much as you." he noted.

"Well, I don't have Christmas trees, I'm Jewish." she said and they started walking to their cars.

"It's so cold." she said to nothing in particular.

Parking lots were kinda their thing. They were just always in parking lots. She would joke and say, Parking Lots are our things." and he would look at her and respond with "That's because we are ghetto." She would giggle and he would join in making her laugh even harder. He could make her laugh more than anyone else.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day." she said and leaned against her car.

He laughed.

"You're crazy, but I still like you." he said and she looked up.

"How do you feel about me?" she asked.

"You tell me, I asked you first." he said.

"We aren't in first grade, Finn."

"You're really cool. You seem like such a good person, you're just cool." he stuttered.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't want to hurt you Rachel." he said sadly.

"Who said anything about hurting me?" she questioned.

"I'm not good for you, you're a good person. I would never see you as a random girl. You're special." he said and she could see the hurt in his eyes. It looked like the thought he already hurt her. She reminds herself that its probably best and she should leave it.

No, she couldn't leave it. Rachel could never just leave it.

"Why can't you ever say yes or no?" she said with a little anger.

"Rachel…" he started.

"Finn, this is so stupid." she said and hit her car with her hand.

"Why can't you tell me? What are you so afraid of?" he asked her.

"You."

III

One Thursday, this particular Thursday, she's on the phone with Kurt.

"Rachel, it's a date. You're going to the movies."

Kurt, it is not a date. It's two work friends going out for fun." she shrugged and then sighed because she knew that it wasn't just that.

"I'm nervous." she said after a silence.

"I knew it!" Kurt said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Please say you aren't wearing the kitty sweater." Kurt reprimands.

"No I'm not. Finn likes it though. He thinks its adorable." she said. That was another thing, Finn liked all her stupid annoying quirks. He liked her animal sweaters and her broadway knowledge.

Turns out, it was a date, he bought her dinner. Somehow she ended up freezing in his car.

"Rachel, you have a crush on me." he said bluntly.

"You have one on me."

He laughed.

"Why can't you tell me?" he said.

"You don't tell me if you like me, so why should I tell you?" she argued. She was so tired of going back and forth.

"I tried to tell you last week!" he said.

She remembered the speech he gave her in the parking lot. Maybe he was trying to tell her something.

She took deep breath knowing that it had to come out eventually.

"Finn, you're crazy and you're irrational and most days I want to hit you." she paused and looked at his broken expression. "But I like you. I can't stop liking you, I've tried. We are so wrong for each other but I can't help the way I feel."

He stared at her.

"Is it safe to say we have feelings for each other?" she asked him.

"Yes, I think so."

She smiled and her heart did a back flip. Finn liked her and she liked him. It was perfect.

"What now?" he asked her with a smile.

"You tell me." she giggled.

It was Thursday. She loved Thursdays and now she knew why.

Finn Hudson was her Thursday.

* * *

There you have it, I hope you enjoyed it! I feel like I ended it in a nice spot, because I know you don't want to know what happened afterwards!

Review and check out my multi chapter fic, Not The Girl Next Door! :)

Nicolette


End file.
